


Fine, but you better take good care of it!!

by Im_Doogle0w0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Animalistic, Gen, One day he'll bring back a horse, Paparyus is at wits end, Sans likes animals :), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Doogle0w0/pseuds/Im_Doogle0w0
Summary: Sans brings back a wild, feral lamia one day, and Papyrus kicks up a fuss.
Kudos: 24





	Fine, but you better take good care of it!!

“...Brother..” Papyrus started wryly. He didn’t have the energy, nor the nerve to turn to face his sibling. He held the spatula firm, ready to weaponize the cooking utensil if need be. “This time, you have officially crossed the line!!” 

Sans leant back on his heels, hands in his pockets and gaze to the side. His grin widened. Whoo boy. 

Papyrus whirled around violently, as predicted, spatula suddenly in Sans’ face. The motion sent globs of pasta sauce across the room. Papyrus looked livid, and it was the funniest thing to Sans, apparently. 

“First it was the raccoon, who may I remind you, was VERY feral!! And now THIS?!” He cried, eyes bulging. 

Papyrus pointed furiously to the full-sized lamia, chewing on one of Sans’ summoned attack, lounging on the kitchen tile like it owned the place. Its thick coiled tail was a deep maroon colour, and its bright red slit pupils were staring daggers into the taller skeleton’s soul. Papyrus felt his bones tense, but the fear was quickly replaced with outrage with Sans’ next line. 

“cute right?” 

“NO!! IT IS NOT!! I-” 

Sans’ brother was cut off when the lamia hissed loudly, clutching possessively onto Sans’ hoody sleeve, its thick claws close to tearing the fabric. 

...Deep breaths, Papyrus... Perhaps he shouldn’t argue with a beast with fangs as long, and as thick as his pinky finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhah! This is a rewrite of one of my older one-shots on Wattpad (ew), I wouldn't recommend digging for it, but the link to the one-shot book is [here](https://www.wattpad.com/774223733-undertale-drabbles-but-you-better-feed-it)


End file.
